Disgusting
by SonnyPotterPokemon101
Summary: Hermione's alone in the Gryffindor Common Room thinking about a boy she has feelings for, and she doesn't like it one bit. Song is Disgusting by Miranda Cosgrove and Ke ha, belongs to them and the characters belong to JKR


I can't believe this was happening to me? How could this happen? What had changed? I was sitting alone in the Gryffindor Common room, even though I'm Head Girl and could be in the Heads Common Room, believing I was out of my mind. I was trying to stay away from the Head Boy and I was listening to my muggle iPod and a very convenient song began to play and I started to sing along with thoughts running through my mind.

_My heart goes at the speed of light But the exit signs always on my mind, always in my sight. _

I know I can leave I could make up something to tell Dumbledore, but that's not me.

_I can say that I really want to stay, But the devil inside always wins the fight, always gets his way. _

I can't leave, and I can't loose my friends over this.

But that's who I'm in love with. No not the devil, but if you ask any one that's who he is._Jump out the window gotta get out on the highway, Think things have getting too attached I need an escape. _

The only place I can escape to is a good book, get away from this place we call "home."

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more that I hate, baby. There is something that I gotta say. _

I can't stand this, I'm so confused. Maybe I should tell him._It's Disgusting How I Love YouI Can't Take It, I Should Hate You_

No, I can't love him. Everyone I know hate's him, I should hate him.

_Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. _

He calls me Granger, and Mudblood and that's not even my name. But every time he does I just want to kiss him.

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. _

I am usually so free spirited, calm, and smart. But when around him I'm shy, nervous, and as dumb as a troll.

_Thinking I might gotta change my name, If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. _

I'm never gonna live this down. My friends could leave me, and the whole Wizarding world will probably be scared or ashamed of me.

_Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. _

He doesn't even like me, or noticed what he's doing to me._My mind blinks like a traffic light. It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the time. _

Sometimes I get up the courage to tell him, but I always decided against it.

_And it makes me scared, that I haven't leftThat I'm still right here, more or or or less. _

Sometimes I walk by Dumbledore's office and decided to leave, but I'm still here. I think._Jump Out In Traffic, Yeah ,I gotta go my own head is slipping, too intense I need an escape_

I even willing go to Moaning Myrtle for help. I think I'm loosing my mind

_I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, baby. There is something that I gotta say. It's Disgusting That I Love YouI Can't Take It, I Should Hate You_

No, no, no! I hate him that's all I feel towards him that's it that's all.

_Cause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting._

He's just so cute with his blond hair and silver eyes, and my friends could warm up to him, right?

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. _

I'm wrong this is so not right. He calls my friends name's there more important to me.

_Thinking I might gotta change my name, If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. _

Since I had my iPod turned all the way up I didn't even here the portrait door open, and close. Deciding to forget about what I was thinking I cleared my mind and began singing as loud as I could.

_Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh. Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, something's up. I'm Drifting Now Right Over The Brink, Baby_

I started dancing as well at this point._It's Disgusting That I Love YouI Can't Take It, I Should Hate YouCause your messing up my name. Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch your face. It's disgusting. It's disgusting, how you changed me. From a bandit to a baby. Thinking i might gotta change my name, If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. Look at what you do to me. It's disgusting. _

I turned around and saw Draco Malfoy staring at me dance. I pause my music. "How did you get in here Malfoy?" I asked.

"I'm Head Boy, Granger I know the password to ever Houses' Common Room remember?" he said. I didn't responded. "And I heard your little song a second ago. Who were singing about?"

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"Just tell me Hermione." he said. There was silence before I really figured out what he said.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I said Hermione. That is your name." he said as if talking to a three year old.

"You." I said softly. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine and my iPod began playing again. We parted.

"Look At What You Do To Me.. It's Disgusting.." I was smirking why'll I said the last line of the song. Then we kissed again.


End file.
